Dial-A-Goddess
by INievezI
Summary: AU. Beckett vuelve al Dial-a-goddess shop pidiendo un trabajo allí y lo consigue gracias a que sabe hablar Ruso. Mientras, Castle empieza a llamar a esta tele operadora porque 'necesita terapia' y la persona que le atiende es Beckett, aunque él no lo sabe porque pone acento. (Basado a partir de un 'Castle Fanfic Prompts' de Tumblr)
1. Chapter 1

**Dial-A-Goddess**

**Este fic esta 'basado' a partir de uno de esos 'Castle Fanfic Prompts' de Tumblr.  
He estado leyendo fanfics en inglés que están basados en diversos 'prompts' y se me ocurrió ir a Tumblr y hacer un fanfic yo sobre alguno que pareciera interesante y divertido:**

"_**Beckett vuelve al Dial-a-goddess shop pidiendo un trabajo allí y lo consigue gracias a que sabe hablar Ruso y Francés*. Mientras, Castle empieza a llamar a esta tele operadora porque 'necesita terapia' y la persona que le atiende es Beckett, aunque él no lo sabe porque pone acento"**_

**(*En realidad Beckett solo habla Ruso en la serie. Francés no. Así que en mi fic solo pondrá acento ruso para que sea más fiel a la serie, aunque en realidad esa situación es completamente imposible xD) **

**Espero que os guste, en mi mente creo tendrá unos diez capítulos, y pues a leer! :D**

**PD: Puede que me odiéis porque tengo historias empezadas que aún no las he terminado, pero me he propuesto escribir más seguido.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

\- Este caso ha sido bastante difícil de resolver, me alegro que lo hayamos cerrado finalmente. –Kate se sentó en el sofá de su apartamento después de entregarle una copa de vino tinto a su amiga y dar un sorbo a la suya.

\- Definitivamente chica, yo sinceramente aún me pregunto cómo se le ocurrió a la mujer meterse de tele operadora en una línea erótica para investigar –le contestó Lanie acomodándose mejor.

\- En realidad a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido, tiene su parte original y admirable, aunque es un poco asqueroso que te paguen para hablar de forma cachonda a los hombres que llaman.

\- Bueno ya sabes… algunos solo llaman porque se sientan solos y necesitan consuelo.

\- Eso es estar muy desesperado… -apuntó Kate

\- ¡Vamos Kate! Seguro que te gustaría sentirte dominante hablando con un hombre ajeno. Sintiéndote terriblemente deseada con cada palabra que pronuncias…

\- Eso ya lo hago en persona-sonrió llevándose la copa a los labios- ¿Para qué dedicarme a eso vía telefónica?

-Porque en realidad desde que te dejaste con Josh después de tu disparo no tienes vida sexual. No puedes ligarte a cualquiera cara a cara porque tienes ese miedo terrible a que alguien vea tu cicatriz del pecho. Y además porque, aunque tu estás loca por Castle y él colgadísimo de ti, tu sigues resistiéndote a lanzarte a sus brazos.

Kate se tensó y bajó la mirada ante las grandes verdades que acababa de soltar su amiga.

\- No estoy preparada por una relación con Castle ni con cualquier otro hombre.

\- Lo sé cielo, me lo has dicho miles de veces. Pero ya ha pasado medio año desde que te dispararon, y conoces a Castle desde hace casi cuatro años, ¿Cuánto más vas a esperar?

\- No estoy esperando Lanie. Simplemente me estoy tomando un tiempo para recuperarme y ser capaz de afrontar todo lo que pasó.

\- Vale… Y partiendo del punto de que Castle realmente te va a continuar esperando durante todo este tiempo, tu vida sexual que?

\- ¿Mi vida sex…? ¡Lanie! –se sonrojó Kate.

\- Chica, yo tengo a Javi, pero tu necesitas acción! ¡Estas a dos velas!

\- Tranquila, que tengo aún por estrenar el regalo que me hiciste por mi cumpleaños hace tres años…

\- ¿¡Aun no has probado mi vibrador!? Encima que te regalo uno pensando en ti… –Kate negó divertida con la cabeza.

\- Lanie, te dije que no lo necesitaba. –le repitió.

\- Esos trastos no son baratos, eh? –exclamó- al menos no uno de los buenos como el que te regalé. Si lo llego a saber te compraba uno de los chinos.

\- Pues haberlo hecho. Si quieres aún te lo puedo devolver, a ver si lo usas más tu –rió Kate.

\- No hace gracia Beckett. –se puso seria – Lo que quiero decir es que quizá… podrías probarlo…

\- ¿¡El qué!? ¿¡Hacer de tele operadora sexual!? – gritó abriendo mucho los ojos al ver por dónde iba su amiga- ¿¡Estás loca!? NO.

\- ¡Vamos, Kate! ¡Es una buena idea! – contestó Lanie.

\- ¿Buena? –levantó las cejas – Te das cuenta que me estas sugiriendo que ponga esta voz –puso voz sexy – y me… dedique a hablar con chicos por teléfono?

\- Exacto, esto es lo que te estoy diciendo. Así tienes algo de vida sexualmente y ni siquiera el hombre tiene que ver o tocar. Solo le tienes que hablar. ¿No te resulta estimulante?

\- Si tanto te estimula a ti, ya estas tardando a pedir un trabajo.

\- Créeme, con Espo ya tengo suficiente –sonrió- Y hablando de él, hemos quedado para salir a cenar. – Se levanta del sofá dejando la copa en la mesilla y Kate se ve obligada a levantarse también para acompañarla hasta la puerta.

\- Espero que te vaya muy bien la noche – le guiñó un ojo Kate ya en la puerta.

\- Yo también lo espero, nena. –sonrió Lanie- Y tu ve corriendo a pedir trabajo en esa línea erótica! –gritó ella mientras Kate le cerraba la puerta a los morros también riendo y contestó:

\- ¡Y una mierda! – negó con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio delante de la puerta que acababa de cerrar.

Volvió hacia el sofá para terminarse el vino, mientras decidía si pedir comida thai o sushi.

* * *

No sabía exactamente como había terminado ahí. De hecho aun estaba a tiempo de volver por donde había venido y hacer como si esa idea nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.  
Simplemente, mientras cenaba su comida thai favorita, había estado pensando en las palabras de su amiga y en que en cierta manera tenía razón. Su vida era completamente aburrida y monótona, sin absolutamente nada de actividad sexual. Y aunque eso tampoco lo fuera, la línea erótica le serviría para entretenerse mientras seguía yendo a terapia para recuperarse de todas sus heridas psicológicas. Podría ser incluso divertida. Un reto.

Ahora estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta 250 de ese bloque de pisos en el Bowey. Kate se repetía mentalmente que ella no estaba desesperada. Solo quería probarlo si la aceptaban. Un trabajo en plan temporal.

Finalmente su mano tocó el timbre y se mordió el labio nerviosa. Unos segundos después la secretaria rubia de la 'agente sexjecutiva' le abrió la puerta sorprendida al reconocerla.

\- Buenas noches Detective Beckett, necesitaba alguna cosa? –preguntó amablemente.

Detrás de la chica las cabinas con las diferentes mujeres hablando con sus respectivos clientes se veían atrafagadas. Un bullicio general de palabras se mezclaba en aquella oficina. Kate respiró a hondo intentando aplacar sus nervios y entró.

\- En realidad ya no es nada sobre el caso, pero me gustaría hablar con la Srta. Kane. –pronunció.

La rubia asintió y la acompañó hasta el despacho de Marilyn Kane.

Kate se presentó y habló con ella sobre la posibilidad de trabajar allí de operadora temporalmente durante algunas horas. Marilyn la verdad es que no se sorprendió mucho. Sonrió viendo que la detective tenía potencial gracias a su carácter, y más cuando le dijo que también sabía hablar ruso. Tenía algún que otro cliente ruso y, además, el acento del Este solía poner bastante también a los clientes Norteamericanos.

En poco rato acordaron que empezaría a trabajar el día siguiente y haría unas tres horas diarias hacia medianoche después de cenar. Su nueva jefa le informó de las normas de la empresa: no ponerse en contacto con ningún cliente, no dar datos personales, debía ser una persona completamente anónima.

Kate se fue a su casa extrañamente contenta de si misma, pero a la vez avergonzada por haber sucumbido a la idea de Lanie.

Mañana sería el gran día.


	2. Chapter 2

**Debo recordar que la idea no es exactamente mía. Yo solo la he cogido de un anónimo y la estoy desarrollando. Me alegro que (como yo) la hayáis encontrado divertida e interesante. Aparte de que es completamente loca xD**

**Capítulo 2**

El día siguiente en el trabajo, Beckett miraba de actuar normal. Nadie se iba a dar cuenta de que por la noche empezaría a trabajar en una línea erótica.

Como la comisaría estaba tranquila sin ningún nuevo asesinato después del caso que acababan de resolver, Kate se dedicaba a hacer el papeleo. No tenía porque ir a ver a Lanie y así se ahorraba confesar que le había hecho caso en la locura que le propuso la noche antes.

Después del mediodía se pasó un rato por ahí a visitarla Castle. Como por la mañana no lo habían llamado para ningún asesinato, se había quedado en casa escribiendo y así no tener que hacer papeleo. Le llevaba su habitual café con leche desnatada y azúcar de vainilla. En bajar del ascensor la vio muy concentrada en su tarea.

\- Buenos tardes Beckett – la saludó dejándole el vaso encima de su escritorio.

\- Oh! Hola Castle –levantó la vista un pelín despistada- no te había oído llegar. –dijo y alargó el brazo hasta el café que le había traído susurrando un 'gracias'.

\- Es que en realidad tengo dotes de ninja –contestó divertido sentándose en su silla.

\- ¿Ninja? –rió ella – Hoy vienes inspirado…

\- Es que si no hay asesinato es aburrido, uno se tiene que divertir un poco.

\- Claaro…. Como que los asesinatos son divertidos.- dijo con ironía.

\- Bueno quizá que muera gente no, pero resolverlos tiene su punto. –se explicó.

Estuvieron hablando un poco y al cabo de un rato, en ver que no había mucho que hacer, Castle se marchó.

Cuando finalmente la jornada laboral de Beckett terminó, pasó primero por su casa a darse una buena ducha, cenar un poco y cambiarse de ropa. No es que no pudiera usar la de policía que llevaba durante el día, pero es que simplemente decidió ponerse algo más informal y cómodo porque iba a estar encerrada en una centralita de teléfonos. Aunque se puso unos buenos taconazos, no es que fuera especialmente sexy para ese trabajo.

Llegó a la 'oficina' a la hora que acordaron y después de que le terminaran de explicar todo como funcionaba la dejaron encerrada en su cubículo a la espera de recibir su primera llamada de la noche.

Kate estaba supernerviosa. A medida que pasaban los segundos encerrada allí mirando fijamente al teléfono más ganas tenía de salir corriendo y dejar el trabajo. Como si nunca se le hubiera ocurrido la idea. No se sentía suficientemente motivada en ese momento como para ponerse a hablar con desconocidos por teléfono de forma sexual. Aunque ese 'trabajo' la iba a ayudar a desconectar de la comisaria, de los casos, de Castle,… de todo, sentía que con tantos nervios no podía hacerlo. Le entraban ganas de sacar el contenido de su estomago por la boca.

Definitivamente había sido una mala idea. Esa no era ella. No podía haber caído tan bajo. Era estar DESESPERADA hacer ese trabajo.

El teléfono la quitó de sus pensamientos cuando empezó a sonar. Miró a banda y banda para asegurarse de que era el suyo el que necesitaba ser atendido, y vio a Sarah, la secretaria rubia, alzando los pulgares para darle ánimos.

Se aclaró la garganta y se puso sus auriculares dispuesta a contestar.

-Hola carriño -contestó con voz sexy y un marcado acento ruso- Grracias por llamar a Dial-A-Goddess. ¿Qué tal? ¿En qué puedo ayudarrle?

-Hola chica -el hombre que contestó del otro lado. Su acento era bastante de barriobajero, pero si podía permitirse amar a esta línea que costaba 4'95$ el minuto, no debía ser cualquiera- veras estaba aburrido cenando después de un largo día de curro y quise un poco de diversión. ¿Puedes alegrarme la noche con algunas palabras, señorita?

-Por supuesto que sí -contestó aún muy nerviosa pero intentándose centrar en hacer su trabajo- Yo puedo hacerle de todo. ¿Qué le apetecerría que le estuviera haciendo si estuviera justo ahí, cenando contigo…? –poco a poco se iba poniendo en su papel.

\- Mmm…. Sorpréndeme –contestó el hombre- tengo la mente muuuuy abierta.

\- ¿Qué le parecerría si para empezar le ayudara a terminarse su cena? Dándole de comer con mis prropias manos… o desde mi boca… -continuaba con ese acento ruso, como si fuera realmente otra persona. Y la verdad es que no le costaba nada ponerse a tono. – Imagíname a tu lado, vistiendo solo un delantal encima de un conjunto de lencerría negro y dorado. Esperando a que terminaras deprrisa la cena para poder quitarme el delantal… porque me molesta mucho y hace un poco de calorr.

\- Oh si nena, me gusta esta idea… -jadeó su interlocutor- Creo que mejor ya pasamos a los postres… Y sabes que me apetecería?

\- Mmm… no se… pero puedo darte lo que quieras – terminó la frase con una falsa risilla.

\- Me apetece comer un helado de chocolate y caramelo entre de entre tus tetas, porque solo por la voz estoy convencido de que eres una joven con unos pechos enormes y un buen culo. Rubia platino como la mayoría de las rusas y con una carita de angelito endemoniado que me está poniendo a cien. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, verdad? –Kate se quedó un momento flipando con la descripción que el hombre le hacía de ella solo con oír su voz.

\- Mmm… muy bien…. has acerrtado en casi todo –mintió para no cortarle el rollo a su cliente- perro ya te digo yo que no tengo mucho de angelito –sonrió pasándoselo extrañamente bien porque el hombre nunca iba a saber cómo era en realidad.

\- No se… se tendría que ver… ¿Qué más me harías después de dejarme comer el helado?

\- Sencillo –dijo- Luego tendrría que comer un poco yo también. Quizá encima de tu pecho… o en tu abdomen… o en tu espalda… Hay muchos sitios posibles… Hasta me podría comer un poco de helado desde tu… ya sabes… partes masculinas… -jadeó falsamente, asqueándose solo de pensar eso con un desconocido. Definitivamente en esos momentos no era ella. – El sabor a chocolate mezclándose… derritiéndose por el calor…

Paró dejando la frese sugerente a medias ya que al otro lado sintió un sonoro gemido seguido de respiraciones aceleradas. No se lo podía creer. ¡El hombre se había corrido con solo escucharla decir eso! Era su primera vez en eso, así que se puso roja como un tomate mirado a su alrededor y viendo como todas seguían inmersas en sus conversas, haciendo lo mismo que ella de forma habitual. Realmente se sentía poderosa. Pero tampoco es que fuera muy estimulante. Kate se dijo a si mismo que en menos de una semana dejaría eso del sexo telefónico. Ahora lo había probado, y seguiría unos días para entretenerse y no irse tan de golpe ahora que había empezado, porque en realidad tampoco era para tanto.

\- ¿Sabes chica? Me has alegrado la noche. – dijo aún recuperando la respiración- Ten por seguro que volveré a llamar otro día.

\- Yo también esperro volver a hablar contigo –contestó Kate tal como le habían enseñado que lo tenía que hacer- Hasta la próxima carriño –y le lanzó un beso.

La llamada se cortó.

Durante las siguientes dos horas que le quedaban de trabajo estuvo atendiendo bastantes otras llamadas de distintos clientes. Se puede decir que en una estadística mental que Kate elaboró en su cabeza, un poco más de la mitad de ellos solo querían puro sexo telefónico. Lo cual, aunque estimulaba bastante ir inventando rollo sobre la marcha, no era lo que más le gustaba Kate. Las llamadas que más le gustaban eran las 'terapéuticas'. Hombres que llamaban para buscar consuelo. Para huir de sus vidas y hablar con alguien anónimo. Kate intentaba dar algún que otro consejo para ayudar realmente a esas personas.

Cuando ya solo faltaba un cuarto de hora para volver a casa su telefonillo volvió a sonar.

\- Hola carriño -contestó con su acento ruso y diciendo la frase preestablecida al atender la llamada- Grracias por llamar a Dial-A-Goddess. ¿Qué tal? ¿En qué puedo ayudarrle?

\- Buenas noches – No podía ser. Esa voz… Kate se quedó paralizada- La verdad es que es la primera vez que llamo a sus servicios, pero me gustaría hablar un rato con alguien y además… entretenerme un poco ya que en esos momentos no tengo novia, y estoy esperando a la ideal.

No pudo atinar a decir nada. ¡Era Castle! ¿Qué hacía Castle llamando a esas horas a la línea erótica? ¿Y por qué precisamente le había tocado atenderlo a ella? ¿No había más chicas en esa oficina?

\- ¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí? –dijo Richard extrañado luego de unos segundos sin sentir a su intercomunicadora.

\- Sí perrdona –contestó Beckett aún más nerviosa que en la primera llamada de la noche. Tenía que intentar poner el máximo de acento para que él no la reconociera. Eso no podía estar pasando. Definitivamente odiaba ese trabajo. Aunque sentía curiosidad y un poco de celos de porque él había llamado a Dial-A-Goddess. - ¿Así que te sientes solo? Y dime, ¿Cómo serría tu chica ideal?

\- Es muy fácil imaginarla porque la veo a diario… -sonrió Castle, y a Kate se le aceleró el corazón.

\- Vaya… Y no serría mejor si la llamarras a ella en lugar de aquí? Conociéndola quizá a ella también le gustas.

\- La verdad es que yo no sé si le gusto… A veces me mira de una forma que realmente creo que siente lo mismo, pero esquiva todos mis intentos de acercarme a ella porque ha pasado por un gran trauma. Bueno, de hecho ya hace casi cuatro años que nos conocemos, y desde que la vi por primera vez sentí que algo dentro de mí cambiaba, y ahora no hay día que invente una escusa para ir a verla.

Kate casi no se lo podía creer… le estaba hablando de ella? ¿¡Eso era lo que Castle realmente sentía!?

\- ¿Cuatrro años y no se ha atrevido a decirrle lo que siente? –aclaró su garganta.

\- Es algo más complicado… Una vez se lo dije, pero no se acuerda –dijo tristemente. A Kate se le partía el alma. En realidad sí que se acordaba de ese día en el tiroteo. Pero en ese momento no era capaz de afrontarlo, y ahora simplemente no se lo podía decir así como así. Él le recriminaría eso y estaba segura que se alejaría de su lado.

\- Eso suena muy trriste…

\- Un poco, pero aún tengo esperanzas de que algún día querrá estar conmigo.

_Por supuesto que algún día podremos estar juntos_ –pensó Kate, pero no lo podía decir.

\- Parreces una buena persona. Seguro que consigues que caiga a tus pies muy prronto.

\- Ojalá fuera así de fácil… -suspiró- Oye, no sé exactamente porque he llamado, pero supongo que solo necesitaba hablar con alguien...

\- Conmigo puedes hablar de lo que quieras, soy buena escuchando –dijo- aunque también soy buena en otrras cosas…

\- Oh… Ya lo supongo –rió Castle- ¿Y qué me harías tu si ahora me vieses?

\- Te harría olvidar todas tus preocupaciones durante un buen rato. Te acariciaría la espalda, te quitarría lentamente la ropa, te tumbarría en una cama bien cómoda y te besarría cada rincón de tu cuerpo –dijo Kate sintiendo unas ganas enormes de hacerlo de verdad. Después de oír las palabras de Castle lo único que quería era abrazarlo fuerte y no soltarlo nunca.

\- Suena bien… Eso es muy tierno. Me gustaría que fuera Kate quien lo hiciera… – dijo su nombre sin siquiera darse cuenta. A Beckett se le aceleró el corazón aún más.

\- Hoy puedo ser yo Kate – le susurró de forma sexy. Era bastante irónico hacerse pasar por otra persona que en realidad eres tú mismo.

\- Eres muy amable ofreciéndote, pero mejor otro día. Esta conversación me ha hecho pensar y creo que es mejor que cuelgue ahora antes de que la cosa se caliente más…Tú ya me entiendes…

\- Es una lástima… Estoy convencida de que nos lo hubiésemos pasado muy bien charrlando un rato más… -no quería que colgara.

\- Ya lo creo… Pero hoy no. Prometo volver a llamar ni que sea en busca de alguien con quien hablar como en este caso. No sé por qué, pero solo oyendo tu voz siento que puedo confiar contigo.

\- Siempre… - no pudo evitar soltar, y luego rápidamente volvió a poner su acento y se despidió – Esperro volver a hablar contigo muy pronto.

\- Y yo –se despidió y colgó.

Sabía que no se tendría que sentir así, pero después de la conversación con Castle estaba contenta. Había vuelto a oír cuáles eran sus sentimientos y ahora sabía que la seguiría esperando.

Aunque claro, técnicamente iba en contra de la política de la empresa conocer a la persona con la que estás hablando, pero él no sabía que era ella la del otro lado de la línea.

* * *

**PD: Si me queréis dar una ostia por ir poniendo dobles erres todo el rato cuando habla Kate, podéis. Esto y otros comentarios sobre vuestra opinión respecto a la esperada primera conversación me lo podéis dejar en una review. :) Espero no haber defraudado vuestras expectativas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tengo todas mis historias abandonadas y medio bloqueadas por la falta de tiempo para escribir y a raíz de ello hago pausas tan largas que hasta yo pierdo el hilo del argumento y no sé cómo continuarlas.**

**Sé que esperabais más el fic de Las Vegas o el de Back to the past, pero he decidido de momento terminar el par de capítulos que le quedan a este mientras pienso como continuar las otras. **

**Supongo que no os acordareis mucho de qué va, pero en la descripción del fic está bastante bien explicado…**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Por suerte, el día siguiente fue otro día de papeleo sin ningún asesinato que resolver.

Kate se sentía muy confusa. De toda su primera noche trabajando en la línea erótica, ni las llamadas de hombres desesperados en busca de sexo, consuelo, o sexo y consuelo, ni las palabras o frases que les dijo, ni su trabajo como tele operadora en si le importaban. Lo único con que le quitó el sueño la noche anterior fue la llamada de Richard Castle.

Sus palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza, deseando poder contestarle y estar finalmente con él. Rick estaba enamorado de ella. Y aunque ella no fuera capaz de admitirlo en voz alta, ella lo estaba de él. Aún así, su miedo y su trauma le impedían actuar al respecto.

Como el día anterior, Castle fue a visitarla. Kate, por supuesto, le entró aún más nerviosismo en verlo. Sus compañeros la habían notado rara durante toda la mañana, pero prefirieron no preguntar por si de caso.

Castle también estaba un pelín nervioso. Había estado meditando las palabras de la chica que lo atendió anoche en Dial-A-Goddess. Básicamente había llamado allí por curiosidad después del caso, no sabía exactamente que esperar, pero las palabras de la operadora le sirvieron para reflexionar. Aunque minutos después de colgar se lo había repensado bien y quiso volver a hablar con ella y de paso probar su oferta de tener sexo telefónico, pero le dijeron que ya había terminado su turno y que llamara el día siguiente sobre las 10-11. Todo eso le hizo pensar que el destino no quería que pasara. Que se debería esperar a poder tener a Beckett porque eso era parecido a ponerle los cuernos, ya que, aunque no salieran y solo fuesen amigos, se sentía conectado con ella.  
Pero dejando de lado todo esto, hoy Richard había ido a la comisaría a buscar a Beckett e invitarla a almorzar. Sentía que ese pequeño paso podría hacer que se acercaran más. _Luchar por ella, no?_ –se había preguntado retóricamente su subconsciente.

\- Hola Beckett, ¿Qué tal va todo?

\- Hola Castle –Le sonrió Kate intentando que no se le notara la incomodidad- Pues aquí llenando informes… ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a ayudar?

\- Ya te gustaría- soltó en una risita en plan broma, pero la mirada de su compañera lo hizo callarse – No, venía a invitarte a comer algo.

\- ¿A comer? –se quedó un pelín pillada. No podría aguantar tanto tiempo a su lado sin ser descubierta ni actuar distinto. No era la primera vez que iban a almorzar juntos, pero después de la conversación…

\- Sí –asintió- podemos ir dónde tú quieras, me da igual. ¿O es que no te va bien? Porque ya empieza a ser hora…

\- No, no… si en realidad no tenía ningún plan y puedo terminar todo este papeleo más tarde… - dijo recogiendo algunos papeles.

\- Perfecto –sonrió complacido Castle. No había sido tan complicado convencerla.

\- Pues vamos – Kate se levantó y cogió su bolso- Podemos ir a Remy's.

* * *

\- ¿Y que tal todo Beckett? ¿Alguna novedad?

\- ¿Novedad? ¿A qué te refieres Castle? –le contestó a la defensiva. Estar a solas con él después de la conversación de anoche era aún más difícil de lo que se había imaginado.

\- Pues… No se… Alguna cosa que tengas que contarme o algo – Castle achicó los ojos confuso por el comportamiento de Kate desde que habían salido de la comisaría.

\- No. No hay nada nuevo. – respondió intentando sonar normal. Si no disimulaba un poco su compañero acabaría descubriéndola. Aunque… pensándolo bien, era prácticamente imposible que Castle relacionara la chica de la línea erótica con ella. Debía relajarse un poco.

\- ¿Me alegro…? – no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero lo que si sabía es que Beckett le ocultaba algo.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio donde ambos terminaron de comerse su hamburguesa con queso sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Intentando averiguar que pensaba el otro.

-¿Y tú que tal todo Castle? ¿Alguna novedad? –preguntó Kate rompiendo el silencio mientras se disponía a beber su batido.

\- Nada importante… -contestó- Sabes, ayer por la noche llamé al Dial-A-Goddess ese del último caso- Kate escupió el batido casi ahogándose con él- ¿Estás bien Kate? - Castle miró preocupado a la detective que no paraba de toser.

\- Sí, sí, tranquilo. Ha sido mala coordinación al beber. – Mintió. ¿Enserio Castle sacaba ese tema de conversación como si fuera lo más normal del mundo? - ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

\- Pues que llamé a la línea erótica y la verdad es que tuve una charla interesante con la chica que me atendió…

\- Eso no es de extrañar… Me imagino de qué iba el tema de conversación, Castle. – le contestó alzando las cejas intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

\- No, no es lo que tú piensas. – Se ruborizó- No tuvimos sexo telefónico. Simplemente hablamos y me hizo reflexionar.

\- ¿Reflexionar? – Beckett palideció. Una parte de ella estaba convencida de que Castle la había descubierto.

\- Sí, y creo que me gustaría estrechar más los vínculos con las personas que me importan y… Tú eres una de ellas, Beckett. Creo que deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos como amigos… o lo que sea. – Dijo de un tirón.

\- Nosotros… bueno, nosotros ya somos amigos Castle. – No sabía que decir. Le daba miedo por donde seguía la conversación.

\- Sí, pero me refiero "más" amigos. ¿Sabes? – La miró a los ojos y ella también lo miró. Por supuesto sabía a lo que se refería, pero no estaba preparada. O al menos eso era lo que creía ella.

Beckett abrió la boca para contestar algo, pero en ese momento sonó su móvil. _Salvada por la campana_ pensó.

\- Era de la comisaría. Ha habido un asesinato. ¿Vamos Castle? – Se levantó deprisa cogiendo sus cosas – Ya hablaremos más tarde…

Castle suspiró resignado. El momento perfecto se había esfumado. Y no sabía cómo volver a sacar la conversación.

* * *

Ya era de noche y no había tenido la oportunidad de volver a hablar con Beckett. Este nuevo caso les había absorbido todo el resto del día y no sabían cómo continuar.

Entró a su casa resignado y pasó por la nevera a buscar una cerveza antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

Se dejó caer en la cama agotado, debatiéndose entre irse a dormir, ver la televisión o llamar a…

Sí, definitivamente la tercera opción era la mejor. Necesitaba distraerse. Y llamar a una chica desconocida para hablar de sus problemas no era tan mala idea.

_\- Hola carriño Grracias por llamar a Dial-A-Goddess. ¿Qué tal? ¿En qué puedo ayudarrle?_ – Contestó la chica del día anterior al otro lado de la línea.

\- Hola, te acuerdas de mí? Te llamé ayer más o menos a esta hora…

\- _Oh_… - la voz de la chica pareció romperse un momento- _Erres el chico enamorado, no? _

\- Sí, ese mismo. – sonrió Castle- Sabes… He intentado seguir tu consejo de "ir a por ella" e intentar avanzar con Kate, pero creo que no siente lo mismo… Hoy actuaba muy raro…

_\- Quizá solo tenga otrras cosas en la cabeza… O quizá aún no sea el momento ideal parra ella…_

\- No lo sé… A veces es tan complicada… Pero eso es una de las cosas que me gusta de ella.

_\- Ajá…_ -asintió- _aunque mientrras tanto, yo no soy tan complicada…_

\- Me lo imagino… Y sabes qué? Me parece bien.

_\- ¿Te parrece bien…? Quierro decir… ¿Querres que llevemos esa conversación a "otros temas"?_

\- Me vendría genial para distraerme… Y, total… Ya estoy tumbado en la cama…

_\- En la cama, eh? Pues esperro que sea una cama grrande y blandita, porque me muerro de ganas de tumbarrme contigo. Besarr tu cuello y tus labios hasta dejar marrca, quitarte la rropa, oh… - _La tele operadora dejó ir un gemido que le puso a cien.

\- Oh si… Me encantaría pasar las manos por tu pelo… Por tus pechos… - ambos sonrieron- Quitarte la ropa lentamente…

\- _Sí… Me muerro por sentir nuestra piel cuerpo a cuerpo. Acarriciarnos… Me encantaría hacerte taaaantas cosas… Besar cada rincón de tu cuerrpo, tomarte con mi boca…_

_\- _Oh… - Castle gimió. Las palabras de la chica le habían puesto a mil en un par de segundos, cosa que no imaginó que fuera posible con simple sexo telefónico. Pero su voz tenía algo que hacía estragos en él. Sentía su pene duro dentro de sus pantalones. Necesitaba liberarse. Con un rápido movimiento se desabrochó los pantalones.

_\- Oigo tu cinturrón… Señal que te gusta como estoy lamiendo tu pene. Torturrándote con mi lengua. Deteniéndome un momento en la punta haciendo círrculos con mi lengua y chupando con ganas, y luego volviendo a tomarrte del todo dentro de mi boca, mientras con mis manos acarricio la base y los testículos. _

\- Dios, sí… Me lo imagino… - Rick cerró los ojos moviendo su mano libre arriba y debajo de su longitud. – Pero aún no termines ahí, por favor…

_\- Ahorra podría parar un momento. Acarriciarte solo con mis manos, mientras aprrovecho por besar tus labios…_

\- Y yo podría girar y dejarte debajo de mi cuerpo. Mirarte a los ojos e ir bajando por un camino de besos hasta llegar a tus preciosos pechos, besarlos hasta volverte loca…

_\- Oh Castle… _\- Gimió la teleoperadora.

Espera un momento. ¿La acababa de llamar Castle? Pero si en ningún momento le había dicho su nombre… ¿Y esa voz…? No podía ser…

\- ¿Kate? – jadeó él.

* * *

**Perdón por dejaros así! ¿Qué os parece?**

**El próximo lo subiré muy pronto (ahora lo digo de verdad).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_\- ¿Kate? – jadeó él._

Kate se quedó congelada. _¿Qué acababa de pasar? _¿¡Enserio había sido tan tonta como para decir "Castle"!?

\- Yo… - Kate se quedó en silencio al otro lado de la línea. ¿¡Qué iba a hacer ahora!?

_\- Kate, eres tú de verdad? _– la voz asombrada de Castle sonó al otro lado.

Beckett apartó el auricular del teléfono de su oreja y lo miró un momento para luego colgarlo rápidamente.

Tenía que huir de aquél cubículo.

Cogió su bolso lo más deprisa que pudo y salió al pasillo de la oficina. La recepcionista y un par de trabajadoras más se la quedaron mirando por la brusquedad de sus movimientos. Se dirigió a la chica del mostrador y le dijo atropelladamente.

\- Dile a Marilyn que dejo el trabajo. Me han encantado este par de días, pero creo que no estoy hecha para esto.

Y dicho esto salió corriendo de la oficina. Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al parking donde estaba su coche y se encerró, aún con la respiración acelerada, en él.

Sabía que coger ese trabajo no era buena idea. En un par de días su vida había cambiado completamente.

Un día tiene su vida totalmente bajo control, recuperándose del disparo de hacía seis meses, y el siguiente estaba teniendo sexo telefónico con Castle a través de una línea erótica.  
Eso no podía estar pasando.

Apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo y no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se le derramasen. Enterró su rostro entre sus manos. _¿Por qué lo había hecho?_ Se sentía patética…

El timbre de su móvil interrumpiendo su llanto. Extendió su mano hasta el bolsillo de su cazadora de cuero rojo y lo sacó.  
La sonrisa de Castle apareció. No podía contestar. No podría hablar con él nunca más. No después de lo de hoy.

Colgó el móvil y lo tiró en el asiento del lado. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad y seguidamente arrancó el coche casi derrapando a toda velocidad.

* * *

Castle continuaba sin creérselo. ¿Cómo no había identificado antes que era la voz de Kate poniendo acento ruso?

Aunque por otro lado… ¿Qué hacía Beckett trabajando en Dial-A-Goddess? Esto no podía ser posible. Kate nunca… ¿Podría ser todo producto de su imaginación? Al fin y al cabo mientras se masturbaba con quien pensaba era con Beckett, no con una rusa.

Pero la tele operadora le colgó… y luego Kate había rechazado su llamada al móvil. Eso solo indicaba que realmente era ella chica con la que había tenido sexo telefónico hacía menos de cinco minutos. Y lo peor es que se habían quedado a medias. Richard continuaba teniendo una gran erección ahí abajo y no sabía qué hacer.

Esto era de locos… Necesitaba ver a Kate y que le explicara que acababa de pasar. Intentó volverla a llamar pero no contestó. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? No, eso sería imposible. Porque no solo se trataba del sexo. También se trataba de que Kate sabía los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella. Y que por tanto podría hacer algo al respeto. Intentar acercarse. No permitir que se alejaran. Porque si no actuaba ahora, Kate huiría de él para siempre.

* * *

Katherine Beckett se encontraba acurrucada en su cama de matrimonio a oscuras. Abrazaba una almohada mientras con la otra mano miraba la pantalla bloqueada de su móvil.  
Rick le había llamado repetidas veces pero no había contestado a ninguna.

Se sentía mal consigo misma, sentía vergüenza, miedo, nervios, y sobre todo sentía que no podría mirar a Richard Castle nunca más a la cara. Lo había empeorado todo con ese "pasatiempo".

No sabía cuánto tiempo hacía que había llegado a su casa, pero no había querido comer ni beber nada, ni tomarse un baño. Absolutamente nada. Había sido llegar y romper a llorar contra su puerta. Luego arrastrarse como pudo hasta su habitación, para quitarse la chaqueta y los tacones, y tumbarse en la cama hasta quedar en la posición actual.  
Desde su última recaída en su síndrome post-traumático después del disparo que no había llorado de esa forma. Sentía que su corazón se oprimía y que las cicatrices la quemaban.

Llamaron a la puerta. El primer pensamiento de Beckett al oírlo es "Castle". Pero no podía ser… ¿O si…?

Desentierra un poco la cabeza de la almohada e ilumina la pantalla de su IPhone para mirar la hora. La 1:26am. ¿Quién podía ser?  
Y cuando empezaba a pensar que quizá habían sido imaginaciones suyas, vuelven a llamar. Esta vez acompañando el timbre con su nombre.

\- ¡Kate! – Su corazón se acelera.

Era la voz de Castle. Poco a poco se levantó de su cama y caminó descalza a oscuras hasta el salón. Su mirada se dirigió primero hacia la puerta cerrada y luego hacia el espejo del lado. Su aspecto daba pena, pensó Kate. Todo el maquillaje se le había corrido por las mejillas y su pelo se había convertido en una leonera.

\- ¡Kate! Sé que estas ahí dentro. He visto tu coche aparcado en la esquina ¡Ábreme! – Se volvieron a oír sus golpes a la puerta llamando con insistencia.

Ella seguía parada en medio del salón sin saber qué hacer. No sabía que decirle y le daba vergüenza que él la viera o se burlase por haber sido su operadora con acento ruso.

\- Kate, por favor… -se volvió a oír.

\- ¿Qué…? -Tragó saliva aclarándose la garganta. – ¿Que quieres Castle? – preguntó con un hilo de voz sin saber si él realmente la oiría al estar tan separados.

\- ¿¡Kate!? – fue su respuesta – Por favor Kate… Déjame entrar. Es importante.

Ella se acercó lentamente hasta la puerta y miró por la mirilla. Castle miraba suplicante hacia la puerta, como si intentara ver a través de ella. Tenía el pelo revuelto y su expresión denotaba nerviosismo y ruego. Se sentía en medio de una encrucijada. Por una banda le daba pena dejarlo a fuera y que se alejara de su vida, pero por otro lado le daba miedo y vergüenza encararlo y dejarlo entrar.

\- De verdad Kate… Te necesito… - Se pasó la mano por la frente y luego volvió a llamar- Déjame pasar.

\- No es un buen momento Castle… - Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla mientras hablaba.

\- Kate… No quiero que huyas… - Castle se apoyó al otro lado de la puerta de la misma manera en la que ella estaba. Con las frentes solo separadas por los cuatro centímetros de madera.

Kate llevó lentamente sus dedos hasta la cerradura, y dio un par de vueltas a la llave sin dejar de observar su compañero por la mirilla. Castle había despegado su frente de la puerta y miraba el pomo. Sus labios se curvaron un poco con un deje de esperanza. Ese gesto dio confianza a Beckett, quien terminó de abrir la puerta lentamente.

Se quedaron un momento ambos mirándose directamente. Los ojos de Castle no iban a juzgarla. Ni siquiera se fijaba en la mala cara que tenía su compañera en ese momento. Solo podía mirarla y sentirse agradecido de que finalmente le dejase entrar.

\- Hola… - Levantó la mano saludándola.

\- Hola Castle… ¿Qué quieres? – dijo. Aún ambos estaban en la puerta.

\- Te quiero. – contestó simplemente mirándola.

Kate enrojeció esquivando la mirada sincera de él, y rebufó mientras andaba hacia la sala. Castle la siguió cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

\- Te quiero Kate, dime algo… - repitió.

\- No… No me hagas esto Rick… - Volvió a mirarlo con los ojos húmedos.

\- ¿Por qué? Pero si igualmente ya lo sabes. – continuó – Te lo confesé por teléfono sin saber que eras tú, y la única diferencia es que ahora te lo puedo decir mirándote a los ojos.

\- Yo… No estoy preparada para nada de esto, Rick. No puedo empezar una relación contigo. ¡Estoy rota! ¿No lo ves? – Kate no podía parar de llorar mirando a Castle.

\- Me da igual si estas rota. Yo voy a estar siempre a tu lado. Ayudándote, cuidándote, amándote… Saldrás de esta Kate. Lo conseguiremos. –Hizo una pausa- Te has convertido en una persona imprescindible en mi vida. Esos tres meses sin verte se me hicieron eternos y estaba desesperado por saber cómo estabas. Me da igual todo. Yo solo quiero estar contigo Kate.

\- Castle… Yo… - Se había quedado sin palabras.

\- No hace falta que digas nada Kate. Simplemente déjame quedarme a tu lado. No te alejes. Iremos a tu ritmo.

Castle se acercó lentamente a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Kate enseguida enterró su cabeza en el hombro de él, agarrándolo de la camiseta, y siguió llorando.

\- Me siento patética… - dijo mientras Castle le acariciaba lentamente la espalda, acunándola contra su pecho.

\- No lo eres Kate. Eres la persona más fascinante que he conocido nunca. – le susurró enterrando la nariz en su pelo – Aunque nunca te hubiera imaginado trabajando en una línea erótica, pese a que se te da increíblemente bien.

\- ¿Te gustó, eh? - Kate sonrió un poco en su cuello. Castle no se iba a morfar de ella por eso. Aunque seguro que nunca lo olvidaría.

\- Fue genial. – Asintió enérgicamente haciendo reír a Kate, abrazándose un poco más. – Aunque apuesto lo que sea, que en persona sería mil veces más genial.

\- Te puedo asegurar que si… Aunque ahora…

\- Sí, lo sé. No quieres ninguna relación de momento. No te voy a presionar.

\- Gracias… - le contestó de todo corazón finalmente separándose un poco para mirarse a los ojos.

Castle le frotó un poco el maquillaje negro que tenia debajo de los ojos, juntamente con alguna que otra lágrima. Kate aprovechó para apoyar su mejilla en su mano, y se miraron.  
Los minutos fueron pasando, pero ninguno de los dos hacía nada.

\- Yo… -carraspeó Castle apartando un mechón de pelo de la cara de Kate- me muero por besarte ahora mismo, pero supongo que será mejor que me vaya… -e hizo amago de soltarse, pero las manos de Kate no lo dejaron escapar.

\- No… No te vayas – susurró.- Antes me has dicho que te ibas a quedar a mi lado, no?

Castle sonrió. Kate se inclinó unos centímetros hacia él y le besó medio en la mejilla, medio en la comisura de sus labios. Sus corazones latían con fuerza al mismo tiempo. Se quedó un momento ahí parada, y luego se alejó unos milímetros, rozando sus narices, para finalmente pegar del todo sus labios a los de él. Sin prisas. Simplemente acariciándose.

\- Esto ha sido mágico – susurró Castle encima de su boca. Kate soltó una risilla, y luego volvieron a juntar sus labios, esta vez besándose de verdad. Moviendo sus labios anhelando más contacto, sentirse más el uno al otro, saborearse, morderse, jadeando contra sus bocas,…

Cuando finalmente se separaron, sus frentes continuaban pegadas. Las manos de Castle rodeaban el rostro de Kate, mientras ella le agarraba del pelo y la nuca.

Se sonrieron, y luego Kate lo invitó a pasar la noche.

Se dirigieron a su habitación de la mano, y al llegar Castle se quitó los zapatos para luego dirigirse hacia la cama, donde Kate ya había en retirado las sabanas y se había sentado esperándolo.

Ambos se acostaron abrazándose, entrelazando sus piernas, y mirándose a los ojos de forma cariñosa.  
Kate no le había dicho verbalmente que ella también le quería, pero se lo demostraba con su mirada y su sonrisa. Ella se acurrucó aún más hacia él, y Castle le besó el pelo.

Se quedaron dormidos así. Juntos. Pensando en que todo esto de la línea erótica había sido una estupidez, pero ambos agradecidos por como habían terminado las cosas.

Y definitivamente, nunca lo olvidarían.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este fic! **

**Tranquilos que voy a hacer un epílogo, aunque no sé cuando podré escribirlo ni subirlo, porque por desgracia ya se me han terminado las vacaciones, pero os juro que va a haber escenas muuy interesantes, y que espero que me perdonéis por teneros que esperar.**


End file.
